Save Me
by ToWriteForLove
Summary: Victoria believes that loving someone gives you purpose. It fills you with hope, joy and a sense of optimism. Johnny's parents are reported to CPS. When Victoria is assigned Johnny's CPS case, she finds herself falling in love with someone close to him. And when she wants to give Johnny a proper home, with a caring parent, will she be able to? (M FOR SWEARING AND POSSIBLE LEMONS)
1. Chapter 1

A green Chevy Monte Carlo pulled up to the curb outside of the Cade home. It was a small house with a green front door. The fence surrounding it was cracked and many of the posts were missing. The gates opening hung lightly off of its hinges. A woman and man sat in the car talking. "I hate these cases," The man said. "Why's that?" The woman answered in reply.

"Because of the neighborhoods they have us go to. I mean come on, Vicky, these kids don't want help." he gestured to the house, "They want to cause trouble" He practically spat. "Maybe," Vicky shrugged, "But it's not your job to talk to the kids, now is it? No. You just go in there, and interview the parents." He scoffed. They stepped out of the car and onto the walkway leading up to the steps. The man was calm as he made his way up. His black suit went well with his blonde hair that reminded most of sunshine. The, oh so serious woman had blue eyes that were like two lagoons. Her curly, brown hair was medium-length and worn in an elegant style. She was fairly tall and had a wide-hipped build. Her skin, cream-colored, was accented with red lipstick and light eyeshadow. Her wardrobe was a dignified navy blue skirt and a white button up. She knocked lightly on the door and awaited an answer. No one came, so she knocked again, but harder. A man with dark brown hair snatched the door open. "What ya' want?" He said, eying the woman suspiciously. "Timothy Cade?" She asked. The man grunted and nodded. She smiled politely, "My name is Victoria Cooper, and this is my partner Matt White, we're with CPS. Someone made a call about the well-being of the boy staying here. I believe the department called ahead and scheduled an appointment." She pulled out a folder that said 'John Cade' on the top. "Naw, the appointment is on the third." He said in a deep and gruff voice.

"It is the third, sir." Matt spoke this time. The man thought for a second before nodding them in. The pair stepped through into the living room of the house. It was a simple room, with walls painted in hospital-like green-beige and a floor that had an intricate design of ceramic tiles. It is badly lit, though rather large. "Can I speak to him? John, I mean," Victoria said looking around. He pointed up the stairs. Victoria nodded and began climbing the narrow stairwell. She reached the top and saw a boy sitting on the edge of a bed. She slid the door open and walked in. "Hello," she said. He looked up at her through dark, almost black hair. He gave her a slight wave. "Are you John?" She asked him, tilting her head slightly. "Johnny," he corrected.

"My name is Victoria Cooper. But you can call me Vicky if you want. Is this your room?" He nodded at her. She looked around the room. It hardly seemed like it belonged to a teenage boy. There were no posters, pictures, or even magazines. The walls were bare, and other than clothes and a bed, it was like sitting in an empty area. "How old are you Johnny?" She asked looking back to him. "16." He sat, playing with his hands. Victoria watched him, noting how he acted. "Is there anything about your home life that you want to share? Anything that you want me to be aware of? You can trust me," She said eyeing him closely. His eyes stayed fixed on the floor and he didn't give an answer. "Well… We're going to be watching your family for a while, just for confirmation purposes. And, I'll get to learn about you. Is that okay?" She urged him to speak back. He shrugged. She let out a small sigh and turned to leave. She made her way down the stairs and back down to where her partner stood at the door waiting for her. They said their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Cade. When they got back to the car, Matt was the first to speak.

"The mother's a total basket case," He laughed. "But nothing too bad seems to be at the house.''

"I'm not sure Matt. I mean, Johnny has that 'look' about him." She said writing on one of the papers in the file. Matt rolled his eyes and smirked. "You think every child has that 'look'." He said starting the car up. She sighed. "I know, but he wouldn't even look up at me. It's like he was afraid to even talk." Victoria looked out the window. She was determined to find out what was wrong with that boy. She was going to make it her priority.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A LOT OF THIS EXPLAINS WHY VICKY IS THE WAY SHE IS_**

**_PS: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE BOOK_**

Back when Victoria was a child she was very lonely and unhappy. She had no family, and was an orphan. Vicky spent most of her childhood with foster parents never staying with anyone for more than a year or two. She wasn't a problematic child; She figured she was just unlucky when it came to foster parents.

One of the families she stayed with when she was about four years old moved out of the area because of a job change and didn't want to adopt her.

Another couple, when she was seven years old thought they couldn't have children but when her foster mother became pregnant, she was no longer wanted and had to return to the orphanage.

The first couple of times she was pulled away from her foster parents it hurt, it hurt her real bad. She didn't understand why she couldn't stay with them. After that Vicky learned not to get close to her foster parents anymore. She just went into a shell to protect her feelings.

Thinking back she never got many, if any hugs from most of her foster parents. Oh sure they fed her and told her when to go to bed but most of the time Victoria was pretty much on her own. At that young age she didn't know any better, she didn't know or understand what a normal real family was like so she thought that was the way it was.

Vicky was transferred in and out of a number of schools and as a result she didn't have any close friends. Always being the new kid, she was picked on a lot. This caused her to stay away from them and she tried to keep a low profile, avoiding others, and didn't make friends.

It was when she was 12 that she got her real family. An old woman, Lillian, adopted her. She showed her there was a lot more to having a family. Like comfort and love. Lillian showed her that no one is destined to be unloved. From that point forward, Victoria knew what she wanted to do with her life. She was going to help kids, just like her. And one day, she was going to find the kids that she knew needed her most, and she was going to be a great mom.

* * *

The next day Victoria went back to the Cade home. Victoria sifted through the papers in her car. She located the file on Johny Cade and stared at the picture of the dark haired boy. He was older than Victoria had thought. When she first glanced at him he had a certain child-ness to his look. She figured he couldn't be older than 13. She walked up to the house and knocked on the door. This time a woman, who she assumed was Johnny's mother, opened the door. "Yes?" She said, barely opening the door.

"Is Johnny here?" Vicky asked peering through the door. The woman stuttered, "No, he's at a friend's house." Victoria stared at the small drown haired woman. She looked like she could use a long nap. "Well… can I have the friends address please?" Victoria asked. The woman hesitated, and the nodded, closing the door. A few seconds later she stuck her hand out with a slip of paper that read 'Curtis, 12547 Prairie St. Oklahoma'. Victoria thanked the woman and left.

When she drove up to the Curtis house, there was a warm glow about the air. As she walked closer she could hear the sound of laughter emanating from the house. She knocked loudly and a boy stumbled out. "Well… hello there." He grinned. "Who's at the door?" An older voice came from inside. "Can I get yer' name sweetheart?" He said coolly.

"Uhm… Victoria Cooper from CPS. Is John Cade here?"

"IT'S A VICTORIA COOPER FOR JOHNNY!" He called over his shoulder. He moved slightly to let her in. She followed him into the living room. Johnny was sitting on the floor next to another boy. "Hi Vicky." He said looking up at her. "Hello Johnny, your mother said I could find you here." The boy from the door scoffed. "His mom? She wouldn't care where he was if his life depended on it." Victoria cocked her head to the side. "And who are you?" The boy smirked at her and bowed. "I'm Two-bit Matthews madam. That over there is Ponyboy and the big lug in the kitchen is Sodapop.

"Interesting names... Nice to meet you." Vicky said smiling. "I just need to talk to Johnny a bit." She walked back to the porch with Johnny behind her. "So, I'm going to keeping in touch with you. It's a simple daily process., a status report type thing. Nothing too bad, I promise," She said grinning at him. He smiled at her and nodded. "I know how it is to have a social worker poking in your business. But, as long as things go well, you'll be able to stay with your family."

Johnny's looks hanged for a moment. It seemed as if he was saddened by the thought of staying with his family. Vicky noted this. If nothing was going on in his house, he wouldn't have that look. She put her and on his shoulder for reassurance. He smiled at her, a genuine smile. She waved at him a made her way back to her car. As she drove off, she noticed Johnny watching her until he rounded the corner.

* * *

Vicky figured she had time to stop for a quick coffee before she headed home. She came up to a little dinner and went in. She sat at the counter next to a muscular man. He had brown hair and a face that would make a girls knees weak. He looked at her and smiled, "Hey." She blushed and gave a slight wave. She ordered a coffee and sipped at it lightly. She made a face at the bitter taste. The man chuckled. "It's always that way. Here." He handed her the small container of sugar from the other side of the counter. She thanked him and added the sweetness into the drink. "Mmmm, much better. Thank you," she said smiling behind the cup. "Darryl," He said holding out his calloused hand. She took it into her smaller one and grinned. "Vicky."


End file.
